


Summer Mornings

by Nolita



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: Half past six in the morning is too early to rise, especially on a weekend, but the view almost makes up for it. Light shining through the gap in the curtains falls over Leo's face, and Elliot considers that getting to see those eyes is a fair exchange for the sun's early wake up call.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Kudos: 15





	Summer Mornings

Half past six in the morning is too early to rise, especially on a weekend, but the view almost makes up for it. Light shining through the gap in the curtains falls over Leo's face, and Elliot considers that getting to see those eyes is a fair exchange for the sun's early wake up call.

"Leo?"

Leo is sitting next to him on the bed, which is unusual. Not that he's on Elliot's bed - Leo's own bed is usually so covered with books that it's become a given for them to sleep in Elliot's together even when the pile temporarily depletes - but that he's sitting rather than curled up beside him. All of their attempts to keep even a little distance are thwarted by the way they naturally shift close in the haze of sleep.

"Go back to sleep," Leo says, not unkindly. 

"You too," Elliot yawns. "But one of us should pull the curtains closed first." 

Leo sighs, sets down his book and starts to rise. It feels like an eternity before the bed creaks and Elliot feels his valet settle next to him again. He fumbles for his hand. Leo locks their fingers together where the patch of sunlight once was, his hair askew enough that Elliot can just see a glimpse of his face as he smiles down at him. 

"Go back to sleep, Elliot."

"I'm too awake now," Elliot grumbles, drowsy even before he finishes forming the words. It doesn't really matter though, he thinks, not as long as they can share this warmth.


End file.
